BioShock
BioShock is the "genetically enhanced" action-adventure, survival horror first-person shooter by 2K Boston/2K Australia (previously Irrational Games) that lets you do things never before possible in the genre. Turn everything into a weapon, biologically mod your body with plasmids, hack devices and systems, upgrade your weapons and craft new ammo variants, and experiment with different battle techniques. It also contains some mature content. The game is based on exploring the dystopia of an isolated underwater city called Rapture in 1960 and surviving the mutated beings and mechanical drones within it. The architecture and society of Rapture was strongly inspired by the works of Ayn Rand, especially Atlas Shrugged, while the game itself is described by the developers as a "spiritual successor" to their previous PC title System Shock 2.http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/bioshock/707256p1.html GameSpy: BioShock Preview Release Bioshock was released on August 21, 2007 in North America, and on August 24th in the EU and Australia. There are two editions you can buy: Gameplay BioShock is a first-person shooter with some RPG customization elements to the game, similar to that found in the spiritual predecessor, System Shock 2. A 14 minute video showing, for the first time to the public, gameplay and some of the game's AI was released on September 20, 2006. The player collects weapons, health packs, and Plasmids that give the player special powers such as telekinesis or Electrobolt, while fighting off the deranged population of the underwater city of Rapture. The player at times will need to use stealth to slip by security cameras and foes, and can also hack into security stations to turn automated drones to his side. The main resources in the game are ADAM, EVE, and money. ADAM is used for character growth, EVE allows the use of Active Plasmids (similar to "mana" in fantasy RPGs) and money allows the purchase of weapon upgrades and ammunition. To adapt and advance their character, the player can spend ADAM to gain Plasmids to modify themselves and give themselves new and/or enhanced abilities and weapons. These are grouped under trees that are Weaponry, Engineering, Active, and Physical. The "Active" Plasmids are essentially alternate weapons, activated by the player in order to be used. The other class of genetic manipulation are referred to as Tonics (these are passive ability-boosters). Quite a few upgrade the damage amount and type of the wrench, a number of them affect the 'hacking' minigame system and one Tonic (Natural Camouflage) causes the character to become invisible when not moving. The developers encourage players to use imagination. Plasmids are versatile, and the player can use them in concert with each other and the environment to great effect. For example, one of the first bosses the player will face is a crazed surgeon. The player can use Incinerate to set him on fire, then as he tries to put himself out in a pool of water the player can use Electrobolt to electrocute the water. While he is stunned and convulsing, the player can hack a nearby medical station so that it will poison the surgeon when he tries to heal himself. Telekinesis can be used on anything not nailed down; not only can the player catch grenades and throw them back at an enemy, one can also pick up a burning object and throw it to set an enemy on fire, or even defuse and re-set traps. The user has a limited number of slots to use on different types of Plasmids, and so must decide which ones to arm themselves with and which to discard. It is hinted that some (if not all) Plasmids alter the character's appearance (some screenshots show the character's hands with a texture similar to some of the splicers' skin), keeping up with the theme of "sacrificing your humanity" referenced by Andrew Ryan in one of the game's trailers. In all, there are over 70 plasmids and tonics. Although, as of August 2007, there are rumors of a teleport plasmid being taken out of the game because it interfered with a section of the game the player needed to complete, and players were not supposed to teleport out of it. There is also weapon customization. The player can alter weapons to hold bigger magazines, to augment firepower, etc. The player can also equip each weapon with three different kinds of ammo (for example, the revolver can shoot normal, anti-personnel and armor piercing bullets). There is also a camera in the game that can be used to learn an enemy's weakness. The player also has access to a type of vending machine called U-Invent, where the player can combine bits of scrap found around Rapture to create ammo, traps, hacking devices, etc. Instead of reloading a saved game state if death occurs, the player will simply respawn at the nearest Vita-Chamber.IGN BioShock June 8 2007 preview Story The story of Bioshock places you in the mind of Jack, a regular guy. You are on a airplane crossing the Atlantic Ocean, when suddenly the plane crashes into the sea. Your only hope for survival is a large tower on a small island near the crash site. You make your way inside and take a small submersible down to the under water city of Rapture. You must fight the inhabitants of the underwater hell in order to survive. Weapons * Wrench * Pistol * Shotgun * Crossbow * Grenade/Rocket Launcher * Machine Gun * Chemical Thrower Enemies Main article: Enemies Enemies include: * Aggressors/Splicers * Gatherers * Protectors * Security Bots Gene Bank The Gene Bank provides you with instant genetic modifications that impower you with different abilities. Alter your genes in four different ways with Plasmids, Physical Tonics, Engineering Tonics, and Combat Tonics. Characters BioShock has many characters including: * Jack * Andrew Ryan * Atlas * Dr. Steinman * Peach Wilkins * Sander Cohen * Tenenbaum * Professor Julie Langford Achievements There are 50 achievements for a total of 1000 points. 10 achievements are secret. There is also a new achievement added when the game is updated through Xbox Live. This achievement is secret and is worth 100 points, taking the game to a possible total of 1100. Inspirations Bioshock is heavily inspired by the works of Ayn Rand and her philosophy, Objectivism. Rapture's founder, Andrew Ryan, is named for and inspired by Rand. Fontaine and Atlas are named for Rand's two greatest works, The Fountainhead and Atlas Shrugged. The game could be imagined as a thought experiment, where the lofty ideals of Objectivism are practiced en masse. The problem with any philosophy is that it is practiced by people - good, evil, and all ultimately fallable people. In the end, Ryan the liberator becomes a tyrant, and Fontaine the common man empowered by "the sweat of his brow" becomes a monster. But others are able to rise to the challenge. Professor Julie Langford spent years making defoliants for the military, and in Rapture she grows a forest. Bridgette Tenenbaum is at first the slave of greed and curiosity, but ends up fighting for the salvation of those she once victimized. Ultimately, the question is left to the player - is the flaw in the philosophies, or in the men and women who hold them? Sources * Bioshockgame.com * Achievements Category:BioShock Wiki Category:Games